Conventionally, absorbent structure manufacturing apparatuses adapted for intermittent feeding of absorbent discrete materials onto the predetermined positions on a continuous sheet being conveyed in the machine direction are known. For example, JP 2009-106861 A (PTL 1) discloses an absorbent structure manufacturing apparatus including a conveyor belt used to convey continuous sheet, a roller rotating at a same velocity as that of the conveyor belt and having grooves to retain therein absorbent discrete material and an intermittent feeder serving for intermittent feed of the absorbent discrete material onto the roller. JP H2-214572 A (PTL 2) discloses an absorbent structure manufacturing apparatus including a roller provided with grooves adapted to retain therein absorbent discrete material and a fork slidably cooperating with these grooves.